


Do you trust me?

by Void_Angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Author is mentally unokay, BAMF Newt (Maze Runner), BAMF Stiles, Cant add any more tags because spoilers, Did I Mention This Is Slow Burn, F/F, F/M, Gally is actually a sweetheart, Janson is a creep, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Newt just wants to be left alone, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Rape/ non con, Sad Back Stories, Slow burn like so slow that even i cant take it, Sorry Teen wolf fans but we all love void!Stiles, Stiles is super evil, Stripper!Thomas, Tattoos, Thomas does not appear till Act2, Thomas is not Stiles, Void! Stiles, When will the fluff come, dark themes, newt is depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Angel/pseuds/Void_Angel
Summary: "Trust no one, not even the police! In these parts, everyone is an enemy."Life has dealt Newt a pretty raw deal. I mean if waking up with no memory wasn' t enough, he now has to play a dangerous game of stakes with a criminal mastermind just to survive.With no recollection of who he is or where he's from, Newt has to fight for survival. And to survive he has to trust no one, except maybe one cute brunet he encounters.





	1. Warning

**Please note:**  
This story revolves around a lot of dark elements including **emotional, sexual and physical abuse. There will be a lot of these elements and if you are easily triggered please do not read.**

I will offer trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter and a chapter summary for triggering chapters. This story is also divided into three acts for it to make sense. Act 1 is where all those dark elements are found and it contains **NO NEWTMAS.** It mostly revolves around Newt and Stiles' relationship because it is important to the story.

Also note that i **do not support any type of abuse or whatever and hate comments will not be tolerated.**

There will be a lot of grammatical and spelling errors since English is not my first language but i will try my best. I might also use a mixture of British and American english since i am neither and do not know the difference between the two so please bear with me.

So excited to begin my first fanfic, see you in the first chapter folks!!!!


	2. Epilogue

An elderly man dressed immaculately in a dark suit paces impatiently back and forth in front of his desk in an office. The door suddenly creaks open and another man, this one a young brunet enters.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Oh good, you're here! I was beginning to worry. Please take a seat." 

The younger man remains standing though and faces the other with a dangerous glint in his eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds before the younger speaks again.

" What do you want Aiden?"

"I have a job for you. It's very important. I want you to..."

"You know l don't work for you anymore. I have better things l could be doing right now."

"Yes, l know", the older man says as he reaches for the suitcase on his desk. He opens it up and displays its contents to the younger man. " But l'll make it worth your while."

The younger man looks over the money in the suitcase piled high in stacks of hundred dollar bills. A smirk appears on his face as he pulls up a chair and takes a seat.

"I'm listening."

The older man rummages into the drawer of his desk and retrieves a single photo showing it to the younger.  
"This is FBI agent Isaac Newton, and before you ask me, yes, that is his real name. I want him dead within the week. You..."

The younger man leans forward and picks the photo. He stares at the headshot of a young blonde man whose facial expression screamed bored. He turns to the older in surprise.

"Wait, wait a minute. He looks like a fucking teenager. Why didn't you just pay some street bum to take him out . What's so important about him?"

The older man sighs and rubs a hand on his face seemingly deep in thought, "l can assure he that he is no teenager ang he is more dangerous than he looks. As of today l have hired three of my best men to take him out, two of them are dead and the other is in hospital on life support. You've never failed me before and you're the best at what you do which is why you are my last option.

The young man's smirk grows wider, "You still haven't answered my question. What 's so important about him?"

The older man sighs once more, "I'm not allowed to tell you everything but let's just say that the company l work for created a number of experimental drugs including one that causes mild to severe memory loss. I cannot tell you much but these drugs could change the world as we know it. Somehow Newton got his hands on a document in connection with these drugs. It's top secret and could ruin many powerful people around the world if anyone else got their hands on them. So far l've managed to stall him from revealing the truth but he is getting suspicious and it will be a matter of time before he talks.

The younger man looks at the picture in his hands again.

"He is quite the looker isn't he?" He says deep in thought. The older man just watches him quietly.

"Alright then, "the younger one says. "How should l deal with him?"

"I honestly don't care how you do it, just make it look like an accident and l'll take care of the rest. Make it so that there won't be an investigation about his death."

The young man stares at the picture again, deep in thought before finally answering.

"Fine. l'll do it on one condition."

"Name it, it's yours!"

"I want a sample of that memory loss drug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What even was that. Anyway, welcome to my very first fanfic ever. I am so excited to begin this and i hope you are too. I won't really have an updating schedule but i'll try to update as often as possible
> 
> I hope you guys like this story because i've been planning it for a long time.Any comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated so please go ahead and click that comment button.
> 
> It might get a little confusing but i'll try to answer any questions y'all might have, without any spoilers that is. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye!!!!!!!!


End file.
